1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a watch type mobile terminal wearable on the user's wrist.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports electronic game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, wearable devices devised to be wearable on a part of a user's body to provide and collect information while the user is out of awareness have been developed. In particular, in the case of a watch type mobile terminal which is worn on a user's wrist minimizes inconvenience in user's daily life.
Research has been conducted to collect and use biometric information of a user using a watch type mobile terminal in continuous contact with a body. However, when measuring biometric information, measurement quality is degraded by noise due to a user's motion.